the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
A Monkey and Terrible Terror show
A Monkey and Terrible Terror show is the 12th episode of season 1 Summary One day while playing in the trees with Penny Ling, Minka Mark is kidnapped by several Terrible Terrors. So Penny Ling and the other pets head into the terror's burrows to rescue her. Plot Playing in the trees One fine day Minka Mark and Penny Ling are playing in the trees. They start playing Branch swing and seek (a tree version of hide of seek). The Terrible Terrors But unknown to the Spider Monkey and Panda, watching them from one of the tree tops are a group of Terrible Terror dragons. They are interested in Minka, so they decide to take her home. Then when Minka swings onto one of the next branches, something grabs her by her tail and pulls her into another treetop, it was one of the Terrible Terrors. Then they all surround her and claim that she's going home with them. Penny then tries to buy Minka some time to escape but fails. Then the small dragons then drag Minka down into their burrow. The Rescue party arrives Later, Penny Ling brings the other pets (along with Gail and Mitzi). but when they arrive at the burrows, there's several entrances! But then several of them but one are closed up. Then Russel gets an idea of how to get into the burrow, he takes a fishing rod and attaches a fish on the end of it. Just then,the string gets a tug and then he and the other pets are pulled down into the burrow! Zoe then starts to worry about what the dragons are doing to Minka. So, they then begin search for the said monkey. Dealing with the dragons Within the central area of the The Terrible Terrors' den, the Terrible Terrors then ask Minka to play a game with them, they started playing hide and seek. However, Minka won't stop talking like crazy and the Terrible Terrors start to get annoyed. Minka then starts asking the dragons several question at a fast rate. The Terrible Terrors all start to get fed up with the energetic monkey, Minka continues to speak really fast which doesn't help. The Terrible Terrors then ask her to be quiet, Minka does but she starts jumping around the place and swinging from other things. This is making the small dragons even more fed up, and they start yelling at Minka to knock it off. But there's no effect, then when Minka stops they stop. And then Minka asks what they wanna do they do next several times, and the dragons then give up and yell out loud to stop it and then they plead mercy and say they'll do anything, Minka then came up with a better idea. The Pets' new dragons So, then the other pets arrive but are surprised to see that they've made up with Minka, and then Minka states that she's now provided them with their very own dragons. As the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is based of the MLP: FiM episode: "A Dog and Pony Show". *This is when the Littlest Pet Shop Gang get their dragons. Scenes #Playing in the trees #The Terrible Terrors #The Rescue party arrives #Dealing with the dragons #The Pets' new dragons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:LPS Pets centered work